This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core has been actively involved in designing and running SD BRIN, representing SD BRIN, completing reports and applications for continuing funding and planning for the future of SD BRIN. The Steering Committee meets monthly by telephone conference for reports and planning. The PI and PC met with faculty from the partner undergraduate institutions to discuss how to move forward with INBRE funding. SD BRIN representatives participated in the regional IDeA meeting in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma in 2009 and in the INBRE PI meeting in Bethesda, MD in 2009. The new Program Coordinator organized and presented a symposium at the Western Region IDEA meeting. She also took responsibility for designing and implementing the new SD BRIN research faculty annual retreat to share research resources and ideas. At the first retreat, the PI presented a workshop on how to do program evaluation for educational programs. The Training and Mentoring Core has a very successful undergraduate fellowship program with twice as many applications as there are positions from students from all participating institutions. SD BRIN sponsors a Research Apprenticeship Program to introduce Native American high school students in research careers. Administrative support at all PUIs for a "culture of research" has resulted in major infrastructure funding for science buildings and equipment.